


Le destin les a réunis

by sevpat



Category: crossover - FandomBuffy the Vampire SlayerSupernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpat/pseuds/sevpat





	1. De nouvelle rencontre

Buffy Summer accompagné de sa meilleure amie Willow parcourait les cimetières à la recherche de vampire, Giles son observateur depuis qu’elle avait été désignée pour accomplir son devoir de tueuse, lui avait prévenu qu’un grave danger rodait, alors depuis trois jours elle essayait d’avoir des informations, mais sans grand succès jusqu’à présent. C’était étrangement calme et Buffy savait que quelque chose allait arriver, tous ces sens étaient en alerte son fameux pieu à la main, elle attrape la main de Willow et se dirige vers la crypte où Spike avait l‘habitude d‘y vivre. Elle ne vit pas les deux hommes qui l’observaient avec des sourires sur leurs visages, au moment où elle ouvre la grosse porte les deux amis furent comme figée par un sort. Buffy voire alors deux hommes maintenant face à elle un sourire victorieux sur leurs lèvres, malgré sa peur et son incapacité à bouger elle les toisa du regard.

 

Quel plaisir de vous revoir Buffy Summer »dit l’homme vêtu d’un trench avec d'incroyable oeil bleu.

Castiel »s’écria l’autre homme d‘une voix grave, on n'a pas le temps pour cela.

Mon amie et moi aimerions bien récupe notre mobilité, Buffy, interpella les deux hommes.

Pas avant que vous acceptiez de nous suivre »l’homme aux yeux bleus dit doucement.

Et pourquoi on ferait cela? »demanda, Willow une fois le choque passer.

On n'a pas le droit de vous répondre, mais sachez qu’on ne vous veut pas de mal »essaya de rassurer Castiel.

Me voilà rassuré« dit Buffy avec ironie«alors soyez gentils et libéré nous et je vous promets de ne pas vous faire du mal, elle ajoute avec un sourire carnassier.

Tu as un problème amour?

Je suis désolée d’en arriver là, c’est la dernière chose qu’elle entendit avant de sombré dans l’inconscience »occupe toi de son amie »finit par dire Castiel.

Qu’avez vous fait de Buffy? »cria l’homme les traits de son visage déformés en s’approchant dangereusement.

Rien qui vous concerne vampire »Castiel ne resta immobile.

Sp… »commença à dire Buffy avant de voir l’homme aux yeux s’approcher d’elle.

 

Sans qu’il comprenne ce qu’il lui arrive Spike se retrouve dans sa crypte une pochette de sang dans la main devant sa télévision, il avait pourtant juré être dehors après avoir entendu crier haussant les épaules, il s’installe confortablement. Mais voyant qu’il n’arrivait pas à ce concentré, il décida d’aller faire un tour, au fond de lui il sentit le besoin de traîner dans le quartier de sa tueuse. Sans perdre de temps, il s’engouffre dans la nuit froide, en passant devant une tombe, il aperçoit un bout de bois qu’il ramasse et constate avec effroi que cela appartenait à Buffy. Paniqué par l’absence de celle-ci, il courut à son domicile, depuis qu’il était amoureux de sa tueuse Spike s'était promis de toujours de la protéger contre les ténèbres qui voulaient sa mort. Maintenant devant sa main, il savait qu’il était arrivé quelque chose, sans perdre de temps, il s’empresse d’aller chez Giles malgré l’heure tardive.

Dans un autre monde deux jeunes frères et leur père traquaient le mal, après avoir combattu avec férocité un nid de vampires pour récupérer un colt qui permettrait de pouvoir enfin venger la mort de leur mère et femme. John, le père, avait fini par accepter que ses fils lui viennent en aide et secrètement il était heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec eux même si jamais il ne le dira à haute voix, il observait discrètement ses fils avec fierté et ne fut pas surpris de les voir unir un sourire sur leurs visages malgré les blessures affligées par les vampires. Maintenant en sécurité dans un motel délabré John se permit de souffler et de nettoyer leurs blessures, il glissa sa main dans sa poche et y sortie une fiole de rhum qui but d’un trait.

Dean qui venait sortir de sa douche s’étala sur l’un des deux lits seulement vêtus d’un tee short et boxer, fermant les yeux, il apprécia le retour de son père. Malgré la tension qui y régnait avoir sa famille, les personnes à qui il donnerait sa vie avec le submergea de bonheur. Il savait que cela ne serait pas facile, mais il était prêt à tout maintenant qu’ils étaient ensemble, il jeta un coup d’oïl à son jeune frère qui paraissait soulager. Il soupira en regardant l’heure sur sa montre, il devrait dormir, car demain Ellen les attendait de pied ferme sachant qu’ils étaient dans le coin. Il sourit espérant que, demain, il arrive à prendre un peu de bon temps, avec son père et son frère, il devra se surveiller, mais rien ne lui enlèvera le plaisir de dormir, flirté avec des femmes, c’était libérateur de ne pas avoir d’attache envers la société féminine même si secrètement il rêvait qu‘un jour il rencontre sa moitié.

Sam qui avait vu le sourire de son frère savait à quoi il pensait, il espère qu’un jour son frère est la chance de rencontrer l’amour comme lui avec Jessica. Sam détourna son regard vers son père qui lisait un journal, il avait l’air fatigué, mais plus détendu que depuis qu’il l’avait revu quelques heures avant l’attaque du nid de vampires. Un claquement de porte le fit sursauter puis il entendit la voix douce mais forte d’une femme qui se plaignait de la chambre et cela lui fait sourire, une autre voix s’exclama à son tour et Sam se demanda ce que deux femmes car aucune voient d’homme n’avait pas été entendu faisait dans un endroit aussi pourri et dangereux. Comme eux, elles devaient être de passage, il était curieux de voir à quoi elles ressemblaient et apparemment il n’était pas le seul, car son frère venait de s’asseoir et tendait l‘oreille. Finalement, il décide d’aller se chercher une boisson au distributeur sachant qu’il n’arriverait pas à dormir maintenant, sans rien dire, il quitta la chambre.

Buffy venait de payer avec le peu d’argent qu’elle avait dans ses poches la chambre miteuse qui leur permettrait de dormir cette nuit, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait d’arriver un moment, elle était dans un cimetière à Sunnydale l’instant d’après elle se retrouve dans ce bled perdu où rien ne ressemblait à sa ville. L’homme aux yeux bleus Castiel affirmait qui l’avait déjà rencontré, mais elle avait eu beau chercher, elle n’avait aucun souvenir de lui, elle était sur que c’était eux qui étaient à l’origine de cette téléportation, mais comment c’était possible, car à sa connaissance personne ne pouvait faire cela et elle ne pouvait pas contacter Giles parce que leurs téléphones n’avaient pas de réseau et il n'y avait aucun téléphone public, épuisez, elle laissa quelques minutes Willow pour aller prendre l’air. Maintenant assise sur un banc, sa veste la couvrant à peine du froid rigoureux, elle se laissa observer les étoiles, elle espère qu’elle va se réveiller de ce cauchemar rapidement.

 

Vous allez bien? »Buffy sursauta en entendant la voix d’un homme.

Oh oui je profite simplement d’un moment de calme, elle sourit timidement.

Je vous comprends mais une jeune et jolie fille comme vous ne devrez pas sortir seul »Sam rougi à ses mots.

Le quartier me paraît tranquille, elle grimace en balayant du regard l’endroit, je suis Buffy Summer, elle lui tend sa main pour se présenter.

Sam Winchester, il serra avec douceur sa petite main, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, il ajoute sentant une étrange connexion avec elle.

Le plaisir est partagé, je dois retourner à ma chambre avant que ma meilleure amie ne parte à ma recherche, dit-elle en se levant.

Je t’accompagne, il s’empresse de dire.

Ces gentils, merci, mais tu n’aies pas obligé d….. »Buffy, fut coupé par un jeune homme.

Papa s’inquiétait de ne pas te voir revenir, Sam soupire en secouant la tête.

Je n’étais pas loin, il se tourne vers la jeune fille »Buffy, je te présente Dean, mon frère, Dean, je te présente Buffy.

Magnifique »marmonne Dean qui lorgnait la jeune fille puis ajoute d'une voix sexy »enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Moi de même »Buffy rougit violemment »merci Sam, Dean, elle grimpa rapidement les quelques marches qui menaient à sa chambre.

Putain, elle est chaude comme l’enfer »s’exclame Dean en la regardant partir, c’est notre voisine de chambre?

Oui, Sam dit distraitement, je me demande pourquoi une jolie fille comme elle reste dans un endroit aussi pourri, il ajoute sans regarder son frère.

Ouais c’est louche »confirme Dean en suivant son jeune frère, on devrait la surveiller, il ajoute tranquillement.

 

Sans rien ajouter de plus les deux frères regagnèrent la chambre ou leur père les attendait impatient et curieux, il fut surpris de voir ses fils échanger un regard avant de se coucher. Il replongea dans sa lecture, car d’après Bobby, son vieil ami chasseur, il y avait quelque chose de grand qui se préparait, il n’était pas heureux de voir ses fils mêler au danger du surnaturel, mais au moins il sera là pour les protéger. Il sursauta en entendant crié une femme et se rua précipitement à la fenêtre après avoir entendu une porte claquée et fut choqué par la vue devant lui, deux jeunes femmes très peu vêtues couraient comme ci leur vie en dépendait, il comprit pourquoi en sentant de la fumer émanée sous sa porte rapidement il réveilla ses fils et prend le peu d’affaire qu’ils avaient et tous trois quittèrent la chambre innondé de fumer.

Willow et Buffy venaient à peine de s’endormir quand un homme dieux pénétra dans leur chambre, malgré son état ensommeillé Buffy avait réussi à esquiver une boule de feu en sautant atterrissant près du lit de sa meilleure amie qui regardait la scène les yeux écarquillés. Elles regardaient l’homme qui d’un geste de la main les avait collées au mur, elles se retrouvèrent encore une fois impuissante. Une boule de fau dans chaque main l’homme s’approcha d’elles d’un pas résolu, sachant ce qui allait arriver, elles fermèrent les yeux quand l’homme Castiel fit son apparition. Le feu commençait à se propager quand il leur demanda de quitter la chambre, sans un regard les deux jeunes filles avaient obéi en courant. Une fois dehors à l’abri seulement vêtu d’un tee short et d’une culotte, elles observaient leur chambre où le feu s’était emparé, peu à peu elles virent d’autres personnes quitter leurs chambres.

Castiel avait senti que Buffy Summer était en danger, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de lui mais lui oui et de la promesse qui lui avait fait avant qu’elle ne redescende sur terre. Il était heureux d’être arrivé et que les deux jeunes filles l’avaient écouté, maintenant face à ses démons la chambre envahie par les flammes, il le tua sans ménagement ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il quitta aussitôt, mais se risqua à rester près de la petite blonde même si pour l’instant elle était en sécurité, au loin il voit les Winchester se diriger vers les deux jeunes filles et comprit qu’il était temps pour lui de quitter Buffy elle sera en sécurité avec eux espérant qu'elle ne révèle pas qu'il elle est.


	2. La protection de Buffy

Sans attendre son père et son frère Sam s’était dirigé vers la petite blonde et son amie, il n’avait pas compris ce qu’il s’était passé mais une chose dont il était sûr que ces deux jeunes filles avaient besoin d’être protégées. Il enleva sa veste pour la donner à Buffy qui tremblait de froid ou de peur, il ne savait pas sûrement un peu des deux, après l’avoir remercié, elle posa la veste sur les épaules de son amie. Elles reculèrent en voyant son père et son frère qui venait de le rejoindre, mais Sam ne voulait pas les laisser hors de sa vue même un court instant, il croisa le regard de Buffy et fut surpris par l’intensité de celui-ci, il y avait quelque chose chez elle de puissant qui le surpris parce que l’instant d’après elle avait l’air tellement vulnérable qu’il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et cette penser le choqua qu’il ne se rendît même pas compte que son père avait parlé.

 

Bonsoir, je suis John Whinchester et voici mes deux fils Dean et Sam »John avait décidé de se présenter aux jeunes filles.

Buffy Summers et cela est mon ami Willow Rosenberg, elle sera sa main intimidée, je suis désolé pour tout cela, elle balaya la scène de sa main.

Tiens prend cela, tu trembles de froid »Dean tendit sa veste à la jeune fille.

Merci, elle s’empressa de vêtir la veste »voilà les problèmes qui commence, elle dit en voyant des policiers se diriger vers eux.

On a plus rien même pas d’endroit pour dormir »se plaint Willow en tremblant »on ne peut même pas rentrer à la maison pourquoi on nous a am….

Willow »coupa Buffy en criant puis elle s’approche de son amie et lui prit les mains, je sais que tu as peur et moi aussi »elle avoua doucement, mais je te garantis que l'on va trouver une solution d’accord? »Willon hocha la tête »ok, maintenant respire calmement et allons parler à ces policiers.

Vous ne trouvez pas leurs conversations bizarres? »demanda Dean en voyant les deux jeunes filles partir.

On devrait les aider, Sam dit gravement.

Sam, on ne peut pas mettre en danger la vie de ces jeunes filles et c’est ce qui arrivera si elles sont avec nous, John dit gravement.

Je suis d’accord avec Sam »John étais surpris par ce que venait de dire Dean »au moins on sera en mesure de les protéger jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve, une solution »ajoute Dean sérieusement.

D’accord, il va falloir nous trouver, un autre endroit pour dormir ce soir »finit par dire John.

À moins de trente minutes d’ici il y a motel, Sam s’empresse de dire après avoir vérifié sur Internet »voilà les filles qui arrivent.

 

Père et fils Winchester avaient finalement convaincu les deux jeunes filles de rester avec eux, John maintenant était en train de conduire jusqu’au prochain motel ou ils allaient devoir prendre deux chambres. Un coup d’oïl dans le rétroviseur, il surprend Sam chuchoté quelque chose à l’oreille de la petite blonde qui souriait timidement, il sourit secrètement heureux de le voir détendu depuis qu’il avait revu plutôt. Dean quant à lui avait l’air tendu, fermer gardant toujours un oïl discret sur la banquette arrière et John vient à se demander si c’était une bonne idée d’avoir deux jeunes femmes avec eux parce que ces deux garçons n’avaient pas besoin de distraction et, malheureusement pour lui la petite blonde en était une le regard de son aîné avait parlé pour lui.

Dean savait que son père n’était pas heureux pas avec la décision de Sam et lui, mais jamais il n’aurait pu laisser les deux jeunes filles sans rien perdu au milieu de nulle part, il était soulagé qu’elles acceptent de venir avec eux. Il jeta un coup d’oïl à la jeune fille rousse, mignonne mais pas son type de fille, elle n'était pas le genre de fille destiné à être avec un gars comme lui-même pour nuit. Par contre, sa copine la petite blonde, c’était une autre histoire, non seulement elle était sublime et elle avait un sourire qui lui avait laissé sans voix. Ils étaient sûr que les deux jeunes filles cachaient quelque chose et c’était en parti pour cela où il avait été d’accord avec Sam, l’autre partit de lui son cours qui avait palpité plus rapidement à la vue de la petite blonde qui l’avait accepté de les avoir avec eux. Il devait protéger son frère, il était destiné à cela et rien d’autre, mais maintenant il savait que Sam ne serait plus le seul, il y avait aussi la petite blonde, car Dean était sûr qu’un danger rodait près d’elle, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se promit de tout faire pour la garder en sécurité et il était certain que son frère pensait la même chose aux vues de son regard.

Willow se sentait soulager d’avoir avec elle et Buffy les Winchester avec elles, après ce qui était arrivée dans la chambre du motel, elle avait peur et elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa meilleure amie plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Elle se demandait qui étaient ces hommes qui dégageaient un sentiment de sécurité, de protection juste par leur présence et Willow espérait secrètement les aides à rentrer chez elles, mais pour cela elles allaient devoir partager leurs secrets et Buffy qui avait du mal à faire confiance ne sera pas d’avec elle, mais pour une fois Willow était déterminé à lui faire entendre raison et elle avait quelques arguments à son arc. Soulagée et en sécurité elle se permet de sourire, la main de Buffy dans la sienne, elle partage un regard bienveillant.

Buffy assise entre Willow et Sam essaya de se détendre, comme son amie, elle se sentait en sécurité, mais elle n’était pas prête à faire confiance à quiconque car elle avait été trop souvent trahie. Elle se blottit dans la veste de Dean appréciant l’odeur et la chaleur qu’elle dégageait, levant son regard et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qui la regardait et cela la fait sourire parce que niveau discrétion, il pourrait mieux faire et cela valait aussi pour elle. Les deux jeunes frères étaient véritablement magnifiques, mais si elle avait une préférence pour Dean, elle se frappa mentalement sachant qu’un homme aussi sexy que lui ne rentrait pas dans sa vie, il devait être comme Parker et elle ne voulait pas revivre cela surtout quand elle ne sait pas ce qui se tramait.

 

Je suppose que vous voulez une chambre pour vous deux?»dit John en abrégeant le silence.

Oui, messieurs Winchester »Willow dit en rougissant.

Appelle moi John, il lui sourit puis se tourne vers son fils, Dean va prendre deux chambres et demande s'il y a un magasin où l'on pourrait acheter un vêtement pour ces jeunes filles demain.

Merci John »Buffy dit en acceptant la main de Sam pour l’aider à sortir de la voiture, je vous promets de vous Rem.….

Tu veux venir avec moi? »Dean la coupa ignorant le regard curieux de son père et sourit quand il la voit acquiescée»est-ce que, ça va? »maintenant seul, il osa lui demander.

Je pense que, oui, elle dit en le suivant, je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait si vous tentiez là »avoua Buffy avec reconnaissance.

Oh ! je sais comment tu pourrais me remercier ma chérie, Dean, parla d’une voix suave »nous deux nus en train de danser un tango horizontal, il ajoute avec un clin d’oeil.

Tu as les idées mal placées, dit elle, en souriant.

Je sais, il avoua, mais j’ai réussi à te faire sourire, aller entront nous chercher une chambre, il dit en ouvrant la porte.

 

Non loin d’eux un homme aux yeux jaunes les observait avec un sourire diabolique sur son visage, il se félicita de son plan qui avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes bientôt il aura à ses côtés Sam et Buffy deux personnes aux destins incroyables. Mais pour l’instant il se devait de rester dans l’ombre, il était encore trop tôt pour devoir son plan, mais il voulait prendre le temps d’admirer la magnifique tueuse qui le captivait par sa présence. Beaucoup de défi allait se présenter à eux, mais il était sûr qu’ils l’emporteraient haut la main, il avait hâte de voir à l’ouvrir les Winchesters et Buffy Summers, ça ferait sûrement des étincelles pour ceux qui s’attaqueront à eux. Maintenant rassuré il se mit en quête d’un démon qui pourrait l’aider à se débarrasser du père et après viendrait le tour de Dean et de du meilleur ami de la tueuse, il ria puis s’engouffra dans la nuit froide.

Castiel n’avait pu s’empêcher de retourner non loin de la petite blonde, la voir avec Dean si proche le mettait mal à l’aise parce que cela aurait dû être lui avec elle et non ce coureur de jupons. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas eu le choix que d’accepter sinon il n’aurait jamais pu la revoir et c’était un risque qu’il n’avait pas voulu prendre. Il sourit en se rappelant la première qu’il l’avait vue aux portes du paradis, il lui avait pris la main pour la guider auprès de ses frères qui l’attendait avec impatience cette jeune fille extraordinaire. Ils étaient devenus amis et plus pour lui-même en sachant que c’était interdit mais comment ne pas tomber amoureux de cette jeune femme qui d’un sourire balayait toute pensé du mal qui allait s’abattre bientôt. Elle savait tout de lui et de ce qu’il allait se passer malheureusement avant son retour là où elle appartenait, il a été contraint d’effacer sa mémoire, ce qu’il avait fait après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front et la promesse de toujours la garder en sécurité.

 

Tu devrais rester loin d’elle, Castiel soupire en voyant son frère.

Je sais Raphael et ne t’inquiète pas, je n’interférais pas dans vos plans, son frère souriait de soulagement »alors qu’est ce que tu fais là?

Je tenais à m’assuré par moi-même que m'ai protégé étais bien en sécurité, il haussa les épaules »et ce que je vois elle est.

Ouais les Winchesters sont des gars bien »avoua Castiel en chuchotant.

Je préfère garder un œil sur elle »dit durement Raphael avant de se radoucir »ce qui m’inquiète ces Dean, on m’a demandé de le surveiller.

Pourquoi? »demanda Castiel brusquement.

Apparemment lui et m'a protégé vont se rapprocher et contre carrer nos plans et je dois l’en empêcher.

Je pensais que Dean avait fermé son cours aux femmes, Castiel priait pour que son frère n’entende pas son ton triste.

Oui, jusqu'à ce que m'ait protégé apparaît dans sa vie, ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur lui et tu ne verras pas toi-même »Raphael voit son frère fermer ses yeux.

Son amour pour elle sera pure et vraie Raphaël, il confirme les penser de son frère, je comprends mieux l’inquiétude en haut lieu.

Ouais mais pour l’instant rien n'est gagné pour lui comme pour nous et notre seul but est qu’elle reste en vit d'où l’importance des Winchesters et de son amie, il sourit en regardant la petite blonde qui aimait le contrarier sans ménagement, je repasserais plus tard ne la laisse pas te voir.

Ne t’inquiète pas Raph.

 

Casiel soupira de soulagement en voyant son frère s’éclipser, car contrairement à ce qu’il venait de dire, il était heureux que Buffy arrive un jour à capturer le cœur du chasseur, il avait toujours suivi avec discrétion ce dernier et l’enviait pour sa ténacité, sa force, mais espérait qu’un jour une femme entre dans sa vie et lui donner le bonheur qu’il mérite. Il devra sûrement désobéir aux ordres, mais c’était un risque qu’il était prêt à prendre pour voir se réunir deux personnes qui sera extraordinaire ensemble, pour ce fait, la discrétion et la protection sera son seul mot d’ordre. Ils les voient sortir du petit bureau en souriant, confirmant que l’amour qu’il éprouve pour Buffy sera récompensé par Dean sachant que celui-ci se donnera pour mission de la protéger du danger qui pesait sur sa tête et il l’aimait assez pour la laisser au chasseur sachant que jamais il ne laissera retourné au ciel ce qui arrivera surement sans l'aide des Winchesters et Castiel le savait d'ou son empressement à faire quitter Buffy de sa maison.


	3. Dean partie à la recherche de Buffy

Après souhaiter une bonne soirée les deux jeunes filles gagnèrent leurs chambres pour la nuit, chacune leur tours, elles avaient filé sous la douche et avaient mis un tee short prêter par Sam en guise de chemise de nuit. Maintenant allongé sur le lit peu confortable dépourvu de couverture chaude Willow regarda son amie qui était avachi sur la chaise l'air pensif, encore une fois, son amie se trouvait au centre d’un danger avec elle jeté dans la mêlée et Willow n’était pas sûr que, cette fois, elles en sortiraient indemnes. Elle soupira et ferma ses yeux espérants que Spike aille trouver Giles et Xander, elle aurait aimé avoir son meilleur ami avec elle lui seul savait comment la réconforté comme il l’avait quand Buffy était morte. Personne n’avait jamais su qu’il l’avait ramené sur terre et personne n’avait osé poser de questions à Buffy et maintenant, elle venait à se demander si les personnes qui les avaient emmenés avaient quelque chose à voir avec la résurrection de son amie.

 

Comment allons nous vivre sans rien? »elle entendit son amie demandée.

On trouvera, une solution Buffy »essaya de la rassurer Willow »est ce que tu penses que l'on peut faire confiance aux Winchesters?

Je ne pense pas que les Winchesters sont des gens ordinaires»confie Buffy, mais mon instinct me dit que l'on peut leur faire confiance, elle ajoute.

Et le fait que l’aîné des frères soit chaud n’a rien à voir? »taquine Willow »oh ! tu rougis.

Tait toi »Buffy laissa échapper un petit rire avant de devenir sérieuse »qu’est-ce qu'on va faire si des démons, nous, attaquent en leur présence?

Prions pour que cela n’arrive pas, mais quelque chose me dit qu’ils seront se défendre, elle soupire, mais pour l’instant nous devons être discrètes et trouver un moyen de rentrée chez nous, elle ajoute doucement.

Je te promets que l'on rentrera à la maison »dit son amie avec conviction, je suis contente que tu sois avec moi Willow, elle ajoute avec émotion.

Moi aussi Buffy, elles partagent un sourire, on devrait dormir, je sens que la journée de demain va être mouvementée.

 

Buffy alla se coucher sans rien ajouter sa relation avec Willow avait quelque peu changé depuis qu’elle était revenue sur terre, elle s’était rendu compte que tout le monde la regardait avec suspicion, leurs messes basses, mais elle avait ignoré se contentant de faire semblant de sourire pour les rassurer qu’elle allait bien. Elle n'avait pas avoué à Willow qu’elle avait peur, elle avait senti plutôt un regard sur elle qui lui avait donné la chair de poule et ce type Castiel était aussi près d’elle, c’était comme si elle était liée à lui sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se promet de découvrir pourquoi elles avaient atterri ici et de protéger son amie, même si elle n’aimait pas faire de recherche, il fallait qu’elle en sache plus sur les Winchesters parce qu’elle était convaincue qu’ils étaient spéciaux et les remercièrent silencieusement de les aider. Elle pensa à sa petite sous en espérant que ses amis veilleront sur elle, priant le ciel pour rien ne lui arrive Buffy finit par s’endormir.

Dean s’était levé tôt chose qui ne lui arrivait rarement pas, après avoir pris une douche rapide, il sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher du café. En passant devant la chambre des filles, il colla son oreille après s’être rassuré que personne ne l'observait, mais il décampa rapidement en entend un bruit qui venait d‘au-dessus. Maintenant assis au comptoir dans un petit café Dean repensa aux événements d’hier soir, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi deux jeunes filles se trouvaient dans un lieu aussi sordide à moins qu’elles n'aient quelque chose à cacher. Avec son frère, ils avaient décidé une fois que leur père s’était endormi d’enquêter sur elles, et bizarrement il n’avait rien trouvé sur Internet et cela leur avait confirmé que la présence de ces jeunes filles avait tout à voir avec le monde des ténèbres pas qu’elles étaient mal non, mais les frères étaient persuadés qu’elles étaient en danger. Après son café Dean commanda cinq tasses supplémentaires qu’il emporta au motel, son père l’avait regard curieusement, mais il s’était contenté de hausser les épaules.

Quelques heures plus tard les Winchesters accompagnés des deux jeunes filles se trouvaient au bar d’Ellen, une amie proche de John, après lui avoir rapidement expliqué la situation Ellen demanda à sa fille de prêter des vêtements aux deux jeunes filles qui était encore vêtu du tee shirt prêté par Sam. John café à la main observa les chasseurs dans la salle, aucun d’eux ne prêtait attention à eux ce qui le rassura. John espérait qu’Ellen accepterais de prendre les deux jeunes filles, car il devait repartir à la chasse, même si ses fils ne seraient pas d’accord avec lui à cause de la situation, il se devait de continuer à traquer l’homme aux yeux jaunes celui qui avait pris la vie de sa femme. Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées les yeux de sa tasse, il vit Ellen le regarder curieusement, une conversation allait avoir lieu et John ne savait pas s'il avait les réponses aux questions qu‘elle poserait.

 

Pourquoi tu les as amenés chez moi? »elle demanda durement.

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser seules sachant qu’elles n’avaient plus rien, John répond calmement.

Avez vous confiance en elles?

Oui, Dean répondit sans sourciller et ajoute»Sam et moi pense qu’elles sont en danger et que nous devons les protégés.

Alors c’est ce que nous allons faire »termina Sam en regardant son père et Ellen.

D’accord je vais vous faire confiance, Ellen, dit aux deux frères »cependant garder un oïl sur elles, ce n'est déjà pas facile avec Jo alors avec deux jeunes filles tout à fait ravissantes, ne me rassure pas.

Je dois passer voir, Bobby demain»annonça John, il te reste des chambres de libres pour ce soir?

Il y aura toujours de la place pour vous les Winchesters »Ellen sourit tendrement à son ami »Jo débarasse moi la table du fond s’il te plaît, dit elle, en voyant sa fille arriver.

Désolé de vous déranger mais pourrais je emprunter un téléphone? »demande Buffy timidement.

Tiens »Dean sortie son téléphone de sa poche.

Merci, je vais aller dehors, elle s’empresse de quitter quand John l’interpella.

Ne va pas trop loin »Buffy hocha la tête amusée par sa protection »si l'on allait s’asseoir?

 

Après s’être assis Ellen leur apporta de quoi manger et repartie derrière son comptoir, d'où elle était, elle avait une vue parfaite sur la jeune fille blonde qui avait l’air sur le point de craquer. Elle ne comprenait pas les Winchesters, eux d’habitude qui était constamment sur leurs gardes avaient invité ces deux jeunes filles sans poser de questions. Pour la seconde fois, elle se demande qui étaient ces jeunes filles et pourquoi les deux frères étaient si protecteurs envers elles, son regard se dirigea vers Dean qui pour une fois ne flirtait pas avec sa fille, elle en fut soulagée. Elle espérait simplement ne pas avoir d’histoire pour avoir accueilli des inconnus chez elle, finalement, elle décida de faire confiance aux jugements de ses amis sachant qu’ils ne feront jamais quelque chose qui mettrait Jo et elle est en danger.

Buffy avait essayé plusieurs fois d’appeler chez elle, mais chaque appel la renvoya vers une voie qu’il lui disait que ce numéro n’existait pas, les larmes coulaient délibérément de ses yeux. Elle avait l’impression que son monde s’écroulait, elle murmura le nom de sa petite sous en pleurant. Depuis, la mort de sa mère Buffy s’occupait de Dawn jusqu’au jour où à son tour elle était morte pour la protéger la laissant ainsi avec ses amis, mais maintenant ici elle ne pouvait rien faire si jamais, il lui arrivait quelque chose à sa petite sous, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais. Elle essais ses yeux et regarda autour d’elle, il fallait qu’elle trouve évacue la pression alors ce soir quand tout le monde dormira, elle s’éclipsera discrètement espérant avoir quelque chose à tuer.

Finalement, le reste de la journée fut tranquille, après avoir fermé son bar Ellen montra aux filles la chambre qu’elles allaient partager, fatiguer, ils allèrent se coucher tôt et Buffy merci à son audience développer se leva une fois que tout le monde fut endormi. Elle avait repéré plutôt comment sortir alors sans faire de bruit pour ne réveiller son amie Buffy descendit et alla dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit la porte discrètement et s’engouffra dans le froid de l’hiver avec seul un couteau de boucher qu’elle avait subtilisé plutôt. Frigorifiée elle entoura ses bras autour d’elle, la nuit était calme et le ciel était parsemé d’étoiles qui capturèrent le regard de Buffy qui n’avait pas eu la chance d'en voir souvent. Elle se retourna brusquement en sentant quelqu'un derrière elle, l’homme dénommer Castiel souriait mystérieusement.

 

Pourquoi me suivez vous? »demanda Buffy exaspéré.

Je suis venu vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter pour votre sous Buffy et vous donnez ceci, il sortit de sa poche intérieure une espèce de couteau.

Comment savoir que vous me dites la vérité? »demanda-t-elle durement.

Vous devez me faire confiance Buffy, il s’approcha d’elle et ajoute doucement, je suis un ange du seigneur.

Un ange ?»elle lâcha un rire nerveux.

Je vais vous montrer, fermez vos yeux Buffy s’il vous plaît.

 

Elle décida de lui faire confiance et ferma les yeux, derrière ses paupières, elle sentit une chaleur l’envahir suivie d’un battement d’ailes. Curieuse, elle ouvra brusquement les yeux et aperçu Castiel avec des ailes noires, qui disparaissent aussitôt. Voulant la rassurer, il décida d’être honnête avec elle, avec soin il lui raconta son histoire et l‘informa aussi de l‘importance des Winchesters et de la sienne. Après avoir fini, il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, il posa alors une main sur son épaule et lui sourit sachant qu’il avait fait le bon choix malgré les conséquences qu’il subirait pour avoir parlé.

 

Donc c’est vous qui m’avez ramené sur terre? »elle finit par demander.

Oui, à la demande de Dieu, il répondit fermement.

Donc, vous êtes là pour me guider?"elle insista voulant en savoir davantage"

Vous êtes destiné à faire de grands choses Buffy, il confie d’un ton doucereux »ce monde et différent du vôtre et avec cette lame d’ange, il lui remet la lame, vous pourrez vous défendre contre les démons.

Vais je revoir ma sœur un jour? »elle finit par demander.

Quand tout sera fini, je m’en chargerai personnellement, il affirme avec honnête, mais avant vous devez garder pour vous ce que je viens de vous dire.

Je vais devoir mentir?

Ils ne sont pas prêts encore à accepter la vérité, faites attention à vous Buffy, je repasserais vous voir plus tard, il disparaît aussitôt dans l’air de la nuit.

 

Maintenant, Buffy marcha dans l’obscurité pour digérer ce qu’elle venait d’entendre, la lame toujours dans sa main. La peur l’envahit si ce que disait Castiel était vrai Buffy n’était pas sur d’en sortir vivante, la seule chose qui la rassura était que sa sous ne risquait rien. Elle avait surpris d’apprendre que les Winchesters étaient des chasseurs, elle avait eu une mauvaise expérience avec l’un d'eux et elle espérait qu’avec eux se soit différend. Elle trouva un arbre et décide de prendre une pause, elle devait mettre au point une vie pour ne pas alerter les Winchesters sur ce qu’elle était, mais si au fond, elle doutait que cela fonctionne. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait passé la nuit dehors en voyant le petit jour se lever, rapidement sur ses pieds, elle s’empresse de retrouver son chemin.

Dean qui venait de se réveiller soupira en voyant son petit frère encore profondément endormi, sans faire de bruit, il enfila rapidement un jean et un tee short puis descendit. Après avoir bu son café, il alla pour remonter dans la chambre quand la petite rousse apparue, elle avait les yeux baignés par les larmes et Dean comprit qu’il se passait quelque chose sans rien dire, il lui offrit un mouchoir. Une fois calmée entre deux sanglots étouffés, elle avoua que son amie avait disparu, Dean remercie silencieusement l’apparition de Sam qui prit immédiatement les choses en main. La jeune fille leur avait expliqué timidement que Buffy avait l’habitude de sortir la nuit mais qu’elle rentrait toujours, sans perdre de temps inquiet Dean était montée dans sa chambre prendre ses clés et partit à sa recherche laissant son frère réconforter la jeune fille. Il roula pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de l'aperçoir assis sur une petite balançoire dans un parc isolé, à peine claquant sa portière où elle leva les yeux et lui sourit timidement.

 

Ta copine s’inquiétait de ta disparition, il avoua en arrivant vers elle.

Je me suis perdue, elle avoua honteusement »merci d’être partie à ma recherche.

Qui es-tu? »il finit par demander en ignorant ce qu‘elle venait de dire, n’importe, quelle jeune fille saine d’esprit ne sortirait pas en pleine nuit seule, il ajoute sans ménagement.

Peut-être que je ne le suis pas, elle haussa les épaules tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

Pas si vite ma chérie, il lui attrapa le bras.

Je ne répondrais à aucune de tes questions, maintenant si tu ne veux pas me ramener très bien, je me débrouillerais toute seule, elle se dégagea et marcha rapidement loin de lui.

Attend s’il te plaît Buffy, il se maudit de la brusquer en voyant des larmes dans ses yeux, je sais que tu nous caches quelque chose et quand tu seras prête à parler, je serais là d’accord? »il demanda doucement.

Je ne peux pas faire cela, elle s’écroula au sol et pleura.

 

Dean la prit dans ses bras ne sachant que dire pour la réconforté, après qu’elle se fut calmée, il l’emmena dans un petit café et appela son frère qu’il n’allait pas tarder. Voir la jeune fille aussi perdu l’avait déstabilisé plus qu’il ne pourrait le dire, de retour dans la voiture, elle lui promit que, bientôt, elle lui dirait tout ce qu’il voudrait savoir et a contre cœur, il avait accepté. Quand il arriva devant la Roadhouse Buffy déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui glissa un merci au creux de son oreille, son cœur battait la chamade, elle l’avait chamboulé et il se trouva à sourire stupidement à la jeune fille.


	4. Buffy accepte l'aide des Winchesters

Buffy avait été soulagé que sa petite escapade soit restée secrète, une fois seule avec Willow, elle lui avait raconté la visite de Castiel sans n'omettre aucun détail montrant le fameux couteau « lame d’ange » qu’elle cacha aussitôt puis elle avait fini par s’endormir, épuiser. Quand elle se réveilla trois heures plus tard, la chambre était déserte, elle sourit en voyant des vêtements posés sur la petite chaise et le nécessaire pour qu’elle puisse se doucher. Maintenant vêtu d’un jean noir slim et d’un pull en laine de couleur grise, elle s’apprête à affronter ses nouveaux amis, à peine franchis la porte qui menait au bar que tous les regards la fixaient d’un air approbateur les ignorants, elle marcha rapidement vers le bar où ses amis se trouvaient.

Jo avait été surprise que Dean ne flirte pas avec elle comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu’il venait ici, parce qu’elle avait toujours espéré qu’il se passe quelque chose entre eux, mais apparemment lui ne souhaitait pas la même chose. Elle reprochait encore une fois mentalement à sa mère sa manie d’intervenir dans sa vie, toujours à l’écarté du danger que représentaient les démons, mais Jo était né pour être une chasseuse et souhaitait que sa mère ne la voie plus comme une petite fille qui avait besoin d’être protégée, elle était une jeune adulte indépendante et prête pour affronter ce monde des ténèbres. Elle avait entendu ce matin les Winchesters et sa mère parlée des deux jeunes filles et était heureuse d’entendre sa mère acceptée de les garder quelque temps ici, avoir de nouvelles amies était loin de déplaire à Jo et c’était avec le sourire qu’elle avait ouvert les portes de la Roadhouse accueillant les premiers clients.

Sam avait continué discrètement à faire des recherches sur les jeunes filles sans rien trouver encore une fois, il venait à penser que peut être elles leur avaient donné des faux noms ou encore qu’elle ne faisait pas partie de leurs mondes. Ces nouvelles interrogations laissèrent Sam perplexe, il en avait fait part immédiatement à son frère qui lui avoua que lui aussi il en était venu à cette conclusion. Malheureusement, aucun des deux frères ne pouvait à l'heure actuelle prouver leur théorie. Pour Sam s’était important de savoir la vérité sur elles surtout que leur père avait l’intention de repartir sur la route avec eux et il n’était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser les jeunes filles ici sans protection et surtout dans l’ignorance de leurs mondes mais encore une fois papa l’avait sommé de se taire. Alors avec l’aide de son frère, ils allaient questionner discrètement les filles en espérant qu’elle soit honnête avec eux, car il n‘avait que très peu de temps avant qu‘il ne quitte le Roadhouse, il finit par lever la tête et sourit en voyant la petite blonde venir vers eux.

 

Bonjour, désolé de mettre lever aussi tard »Buffy dit en acceptant le café offert par Jo »est ce que vous savez si dans le coin, il recherche une serveuse?

Je connais un endroit pas très loin d’ici »Jo s’empresse de répondre puis lançai un regard à sa mère, je pourrais l’emmener?

Pourquoi pas »Ellen accepta puis se tourna vers Buffy, je suis désolé de n’avoir rien à te proposer ici.

Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour nous Ellen et je vous en remercie infiniment»Buffy jeta un coup d’oïl à Willow qui portait un tablier et lui sourit»Merci Jo.

Génial »s’exclame Jo, tu verras, c’est un endroit super-sympa et, elle chuchote à Buffy, il y a plein de beaux gosses, quoi?

Va plutôt terminer ton travail, Ellen, secoue la tête à sa fille, mais elle était secrètement heureuse de la voir si détendue.

Cela te dirait de faire un tour des environs? »demande Sam à Buffy maintenant qu’il ne restait plus que son frère et elle.

Est-ce possible?

Aller princesse lève ce joli petit cul de la tienne et suit nous »dit Dean en esquivant un coup de poing de la jeune fille, on va faire un tour, il cria à l’intention d’Ellen.

Ton frère est un cochon »dit Buffy à Sam en le suivant.

 

Dean avait un large sourire sur son visage quand il grimpa dans sa voiture, avec son frère, ils avaient décidé de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour en savoir plus sur elle d'où l’idée de l’emmener faire un tour sans son amie ou même Jo. Un regard dans le rétroviseur pour s’assurer qu’il n’était pas suivi Dean conduit jusqu’à la prochaine ville, il entend Sam parlé avec Buffy et se laissa sourire en voyant son frère détendu chose qui n’était pas arrivée depuis la mort de sa petite amie Jessica. Après avoir roulé une petite demi-heure, il se gara et jeta un coup d’œil aux environs, discrètement il vérifia qu’il était bien armé et rejoint Sam et Buffy qui était déjà sortie de la voiture. Dean avait laissé Sam et Buffy s’installait et alla passer commande et à son tour prit place en face de Buffy, il voit son frère ouvrir la bouche quand, elle les regarde tour à tour curieusement.

 

Que voulez vous savoir?»elle dit après un long silence.

Qu‘est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »demanda Dean pris au dépourvu.

C’est n’est pas parce que je suis blonde que je suis stupide, regardez, je conçois que vous ne savez rien de moi, mais c’est la même chose dans le sens inverse, elle soupira avant de reprendre »alors pourquoi ne pas être honnête? 

Très bien, Sam dit en jetant un coup d’œil à son frère, pourquoi il n‘y a aucune trace de ton existence?»il demanda de but en blanc tout en la regardant.

Il y a des démons après moi, elle lâcha sans les quitter des yeux puis ajoute»ne soyez pas s'y choquer de m’entendre dire cela après tout, vous chassez bien le surnaturel .

Qui te l'a dit? Et pourquoi des démons ils après toi? »Dean était maintenant sur ses gardes tout comme Sam qui se contentait de l‘observer.

J’ai entendu une conversation chez votre amie Ellen, elle dit doucement.

Pourquoi les démons sont ils après toi? »réitère Sam quand elle n’avait pas répondu à la question de son frère.

Sûrement pour ce que je suis »voyant qu’ils allaient poser des questions, elle s’empresse d’ajouter, je vous promets de vous expliquer, mais pas ici »elle balaya le café de la main.

 

Sans un mot de plus Buffy les laissa digérés ce qu’elle venait de dire et ne fut par surpris quand ils quittèrent le café quelques minutes après, maintenant dans la voiture, elle soupira nerveusement et s’apprête à raconter son histoire. Elle leur raconta comment un jour elle était la tueuse en prenant soin d’expliquer ce que cela signifiait et les démons qu‘elle avait rencontrés au fil des années, elle finit par avouer aussi sa relation intime avec Spike et Angel et qu’ils étaient devenus des ailiers pour l’aider à combattre le mal. Elle parla de sa petite sous Dawn sans avouer qu‘elle n‘était à la base pas vraiment sa Soeur, de ses amis et de Gilles, son observateur qui l’avait sauvé plus d’une fois quoiqu’ils étaient de simples humains et fini son récit par la mort de sa maman et fondit en larmes. Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, elle s’essuie les yeux avec sa manche, se rappelant le danger de sa vie Buffy se promit de ne plus jamais mettre quiconque en danger pour elle et c’est en partie pour cela qu’elle avait omis de parler de sa mort et Castiel et ses frères anges.

Sam écouta la jeune fille raconter son histoire avec grande attention, il n’avait jamais entendu avant parler de la tueuse, mais il la croyait sur parole. Il fut touché bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé, le fait de savoir qu’une jeune fille comme Buffy qui doit chaque jour faire face au démon le renforça dans sa décision de prendre soin d’elle et de la protéger. L’histoire qu’elle est pu avoir une relation avec deux vampires ne le surprend pas et confirme que cette jeune fille avait le pouvoir de faire changer les gens pour le mieux, il ne savait pas comment mais il l’avait senti. Il était heureux qu’elle eût eu des amis pour l’aider à affronter les démons, il avait senti combien elle était fière d’eux. La mort de sa mère l’avait anéanti et Sam comprit pourquoi parce que quoiqu’elle soit dotée de grandes forces, elle avait été impuissante, car il n’y avait rien qu’elle ne pouvait faire contre la maladie. Il voulait la réconforter, mais pour la première, il n’avait pas de mot alors il se contenta de poser une main sur son genou et il lui sourit tristement.

 

Je sais que je ne suis pas en droit de vous demander cela, mais peux garder cela pour vous? »demanda Buffy brisant ainsi le silence qui régnait dans la voiture »du moins pour l jusqu’à ce que 

je comprenne pourquoi je suis ici, elle ajoute en voyant les deux frères perplexe.

On devrait en parler à notre père, il pourrait p…. »Dean, commença à dire quand elle le coupa.

Je n’aurais jamais dû vous en parler, elle sortit brusquement de la voiture et en s’éloigna.

Buffy attend»Dean sortie à son tour et alla après elle, on veut juste t’aider, tu n’as pas à affronter cela seule.

C’est mon choix Dean, elle affirme en se détournant de Dean.

Désolé ma chérie, mais il est hors de question que l'on reste à l‘écart, il rétorque durement.

Dean »Sam qui avait observé la scène essaya de calmer son frère.

Pas maintenant, Sam »Dean dit tout n'en quitta pas des yeux la jeune fille »si tu penses pouvoir faire face seule, tu te trompes ma chérie.

Tait toi »elle cria, la voix envahie par les larmes, tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux pas que vous risquiez vos vies pour moi, parce que au final, je me retrouverai seule et je ne le supporterai pas, elle pleura en se laissant tomber sur le sol les mains cachant son visage.

Buffy »Dean dit doucement en se mettant à sa hauteur, tu peux compter sur Sam et moi jamais on ne t’abandonnera, je te le promets, il avait réussi à capter son regard, mais pour cela il faut que tu acceptes notre aide d’accord? »il essuya de son pouce une larme.

D’accord, je vous remercie tous les deux, elle leur offrit un petit sourire.

Je connais un bien meilleure façon de me remercier ma chérie, Dean, dit en chuchotant sensuellement.

Désolé mais tu n’es pas mon type, elle sourit grandement en voyant son air choqué, tu es trop coureur de jupons pour moi, elle précise doucement.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis cela, Dean avait dit en grimpant dans sa voiture.

Tu l’as mis de mauvaise humeur »Sam chuchota à Buffy avant qu’elle ne grimpe dans la voiture.

 

Buffy sourit et s’installa dans la voiture, malgré ce qu’elle avait dit plutôt Dean était tout à fait le genre de mec pour qui elle pouvait tomber et c’est en partie pour cela qu’elle évitait de flirter parce qu’elle sait où sa finira et surtout comment et elle ne pouvait pas ce le permettre. Elle n’était pas sûr que ce fût une bonne idée d’avoir accepté l’aide des Winchesters surtout qu’elle n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec eux, mais elle se promit de bientôt tout leur dire. Elle ferma les yeux laissant les deux frères chuchoter sans écouter, au fond, elle souhaite juste dormir un peu oublier ce qu’elle était ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Elle sourit en pensant à la petite blonde Jo et espère apprendre à la connaître, car elle avait l’air d’être une chic fille, ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle de vivre dans un endroit où la majorité était des hommes, mais ci Buffy savait qu'Ellen gardait toujours un œil sur sa fille et au fond d'elle Buffy en était jalouse car elle sa maman n'était plus là et personne depuis ne l'avait remplacé, souvent elle se sentait seule malgré la présence de ses acolytes.


	5. La décision de John

Sam qui avait vu différentes émotions envahir son frère quand il avait raconté leur histoire à Buffy, et combien la main compatissante de Buffy sur son épaule l’avait touché, réconforté même s'il ne l’avouerait jamais. Voir son frère aussi vulnérable l’avait ému rare sont les occasions ou Dean montrait ses émotions sauf quand il parlait de leur mère et, malheureusement cela n’arrivait que très peu. Il avait voulu accompagner Buffy et Jo, mais elles avaient balayé sa proposition en souriant et avait quitté le bar Sam, n’aimaient pas l’idée de les savoir seules et au regard de son frère, il pensait la même chose. Il jeta un rapide coup d’oïl autour de lui et ouvrit son ordi pour faire des recherches sur ce qu’était réellement une tueuse, après de longues minutes, il trouva finalement et fur et à mesure de sa lecture Sam mesurait l’importance de ce qu’était Buffy. Il maudit intérieurement quand il s’aperçut que l’avenir de Buffy était restreint, car apparemment d’après le texte les Tueuses avaient une durée de vie très courte, il referma brutalement l’ordinateur et se promit que Buffy ne connaîtrait pas le même sort que les autres Tueuses.

Dean sirotait sa bière les yeux braqués sur les chasseurs à deux tables plus loin, il ne comprenait pas la jeune fille, elle était censée tuer les démons et non couché avec eux. Il n’avait pas osé dire quelque chose de peur qu’elle se braque, mais le fait qu’elle ait couché avec des démons même s'ils étaient de son côté le mettaient mal à l’aise et en colère un sentiment inconnu l’avait submergé et pour la première fois au lieu de crier comme à son habitude il avait essayé de la comprendre. Maintenant, il aimerait voir les compétences de la jeune fille parce que honnêtement il avait du mal à imaginer qu’elle puisse tuer des démons elle, paraissait si petite, si vulnérable même en même temps elle dégageait quelque chose de puissant qui l’avait surprise. Pour la première fois de sa vie de chasseur, il réalisa grâce à la jeune fille que tout ne tournait pas autour des démons qu’il avait le droit de vivre sa vie et de profiter de chaque instant, il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion, mais il allait certainement voir les choses différemment.

 

J’ai lu un texte sur ce qu’est une tueuse »Sam chuchota à son frère.

Alors? »demanda Dean curieusement.

C’est flippant, il ajouta rapidement en voyant l’inquiétude sur le visage de son frère, le texte confirme ce qu’elle nous a dit plus tôt seulement, elle a omis de nous dire que les gens comme elle avait une espérance de vie très courte »termina Sam.

Tu en es sûr?

Si j’en crois ce que dit le texte oui »affirme Sam »Dean, son destin est écrit qu’elle va m…..

Cela n‘arrivera pas, Dean coupa son frère ne voulant pas entendre la suite de sa phrase, on va la protéger.

Et comment on va la protéger si l'on est sur la route avec papa? »demanda Sam »à moins que je ne reste ici, ça ne sera pas la première fois que je m’oppose à papa.

C’est hors de question Sammy »Dean s’exclama durement.

Ah ouais et comment tu vas m’en empêcher? »demanda Sam curieusement.

Je vais rester avec toi »se contenta de dire Dean »quoi?

Toi tu vas désobéir à papa? 

Il est peut être temps que je le fasse »Dean absorba ce qu’il venait de dire.

Mais qui êtes vous et qu’avez vous fait de mon frère?

Ta gueule Sammy »Dean sourit.

 

Sam observait dans le silence son frère et réalisa combien il avait changé, malgré ses airs de gros durs Dean avaient un cœur en or simplement la souffrance de leur vie avaient fermé son cœur et Sam espérait qu’un jour Dean trouve l’amour. Sam ne fut pas surpris de voir leur père accompagné de Bobby faire leur entrer, maintenant tous assis ensemble, il écouta d’une oreille distraire son père parlé de leurs nouveau cas et il se demandait si son frère aurait le courage d’avouer à leur père qu’il ne viendrait pas sachant que Dean n’avait jamais remis en question les ordres de leur père tel un bon soldat. Il vit son frère regardé sans cesse en direction de la porte et Sam comprit qu’il devait attendre le retour de Jo et Buffy qui était parti depuis plus de deux heures.

Bobby regarda les deux jeunes hommes pour qui il avait une affection particulière, ils avaient changé depuis la dernière fois où ils les avaient vus, mais contrairement à leur père, il avait une confiance totale en eux. Chacun de leur côté avait vécu des choses terribles et, pourtant, ils étaient encore prêts à faire face quoi qu’il arrive, Bobby avait espéré qu’un jour ils puissent avoir une vie sans démons, mais aux vues de ce qu'ils attendaient, car les Winchesters étaient bien connus pour leurs ténacités, leurs loyautés et cela faisait peur à un grand nombre de démons qui voulait leurs morts encore plus maintenant et il ne pouvait rien faire à part les aider du mieux qu’il le pourra. Bobby tourna son attention sur Jo qui venait tout juste de franchir le seuil de la porte accompagné d’une jeune fille blonde et aux vues des sourires des deux frères, il comprit aussitôt qui elle était, John lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé au motel et à la demande de ses fils, il avait accepté les deux jeunes filles. Jo lui avait présenté sa nouvelle amie puis était parti voir sa mère laissant sa copine avec eux, Bobby qui connaissait, les Winchesters sentirent aussitôt la tension et soupirèrent, car encore une fois une dispute allait éclater.

John ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses fils voulaient protéger les deux jeunes femmes surtout avec ce qu‘ils faisaient il n‘y avaient pas de place pour elles, c’est pour cela, il espérait partir demain matin très tôt pour les éloigner d’elles, il était ravi de ne voir aucune d’elles près de ses fils. C’est vrai qu’il avait négligé ses propres fils, mais il avait toujours su qu’ils pouvaient prendre soin d’eux il les avait formé pour cela. Cependant, durant son court trajet jusque chez Bobby lui avait permis de faire face à ce qu’il avait toujours redouté, ses fils étaient adultes et prêts à affronter n'importe quel démon, il le lui avait prouvé et John s‘était senti fier. Il revient à la réalité en entend son plus jeune fils parlé à Buffy, perdu dans se penser, il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’elle était assise avec eux.

 

Comment cela c‘est passer? »demanda Sam curieusement.

Je dois faire mes preuves ce soir, elle sourit brièvement ils ont besoin d’une serveuse pour ce soir, car l’autre est malade et il n’y a personne pour la remplacer, elle explique en voyant le regard des deux frères.

Tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée? »demanda Sam en ignorant le regard de son père.

J’ai besoin d’argent donc oui et honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire d’autre, elle haussa les épaules »excuse moi, je dois parler à Willow, elle se leva en voyant son amie dans la salle.

Attend »Dean l’interpelle activement »qui va t’emmener et venir te chercher?

Le bus au pire, je ferais du st….

Hors de question»Dean la coupa brutalement, je vais aller avec toi.

Moi aussi »s’exclama à son tour Sam gagnant un sourire de son frère.

Je vous remercie tous les deux de votre offre, mais je pense que vous avez mieux à faire, elle jeta un regard furtif à John et son ami, on se voit plus tard, elle s’empresse de rejoindre son amie.

Dean »le rappela son père en voyant qu’il allait rejoindre la jeune fille, j’attends de toi que tu fasses ce pour quoi je t’ai formé et non courrir derrière chaque jeune femme.

John »clama Bobby voyant Dean les poings serrés.

J’ai toujours fait ce que tu m’as demandé sans poser de questions »Dean répliqua calmement, je suis plus que capable de prendre mes propres décisions et protéger Buffy fait partie de ce que j’ai décidé, tu n'as pas à intervenir dans mes choix, il termina sa phrase avec fermeté.

Alors, tu as décidé de laisser celui qui a tué ta mère pour protéger une femme que tu ne connais pas? »John cria hors de lui.

John, tu vas trop loin »Bobby posa une main sur le bras de son ami, pourquoi vous-n'allez pas faire un tour? »demanda Bobby à Sam et Dean.

D’accord, viens Dean, il traîna son frère par le coude et l’entraîna vers la sortie.

 

Buffy qui avait entendu la conversation se sentit mal à l’aise et décida d’aller parler avec John pour essayer d’apaiser les tensions, après avoir parlé avec Willow qui se sentait délaissé par son amie Buffy s’excusa pour son comportement et lui promit de passer plus de temps avec elle une fois qu’elle aurait réglé le problème avec John, ce qui rassura Willow. Maintenant seule, elle s’installa dans un coin ignorant le regard persistant qu’elle recevait des hommes qui était attablée, perdue dans se penser, elle fut surprise de voir John debout face à elle.

 

Je suppose que tu as entendu notre conversation tout à l’heure? »Buffy hocha, la tête l’incitant à continuer »alors pour le bien de mes fils, j’aimerais que tu les éloignes de toi puisque apparemment ils seront incapables de le faire, elle était choquée par ses paroles »ce n’est pas contre toi, mais j’ai des projets pour eux.  
Monsieur Winchester »commença Buffy, vous devez savoir que, jamais, je ne leur ai demandé q….

Je sais, il l'a coupé rapidement, je suis désolé de te demander cela, mais c’est pour leur bien, ils ont un destin à accomplir et tu n’en fais pas partie.

Désolé de vous décevoir monsieur Winchester mais ce à quoi vous faites référence, je les combats depuis l’âge de quinze ans, elle avoue sans hausser la voix sous son regard choquer »oui vous avez bien entendu alors s’il vous plaît au lieu de me raconter des conneries soyez honnêtes.

Très bien mais pas ici »il désigna la salle du menton.

Je n’ai qu’une heure devant moi.

Cela suffira, Bobby et moi t’emmènerons à ton travail sa te va?

Oui, Buffy soupira en suivant John.

 

Sans un mot John accompagné de Buffy et Bobby quittèrent le bar sous le regard méfiant d’Ellen, John était heureux de ne pas voir ses fils et s’empressa de monter dans sa camionnette. Il était intrigué par l’aveu de la jeune fille, il espérait vivement en savoir plus comment une jeune fille pouvait chasser les démons et surtout il voulait savoir qu’il l’avait formé. Il ignora le regard de Bobby sachant qu’il n’était pas d’accord avec sa façon de faire, mais John ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses fils protéger une jeune femme qui a, ses yeux représentaient le danger. Durant le trajet, il écouta le récit de la jeune fille, du coin de l’oeil, il vit Bobby fasciné hocher la tête à plusieurs reprises et John savait que son ami ne serait pas du même avis que ces fils et que cette jeune fille avait besoin d’une protection quand a lui sa réticence auprès d’elle ne faisaient qu’accroître, il devait trouver un moyen de l’éloigner d’eux.

Bobby n’en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait la chance d’être en présence de La Tueuse, il avait toujours pensé que c’était un mythe jamais, il n’aurait pensé se retrouver face à elle. Il avait lu, il y a plusieurs années un livre concernant aux Tueuses, mais il n’avait jamais eu jusqu’à maintenant l’honneur d’en rencontrer une jusqu’à maintenant, cette jeune femme qui paraissait sans défenses, vulnérable devait souvent tromper l’ennemie cependant, il avait du mal à accepter qu’une jeune fille puisse endosser un rôle si dangereux. Il comprit alors pourquoi les deux jeunes frères étaient si protecteurs envers elle et se promit d’aider du mieux qu’il le pourrait, il regretta simplement que son vieil ami soit du même avis, il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu’il n’accepterait jamais de l’avoir comme allier et qu’il la considérait plutôt comme une malédiction quitte à ceux mettre à dos ceux qu’il lui était cher. Il rassura la jeune fille en lui offrant un sourire et écouta avec peine les paroles de John, il secoua la tête et se promit de lui faire entendre raison une fois qu’il serait seul avec lui.


	6. Buffy c'est fait un ennemi !!

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Willow avait rejoints Buffy, Jo qui avait appris la situation en assistant à l’altercation violente entre les Winchesters, avait décidé d’aider les deux jeunes filles tout en s’assurant que personne n'est au courant. Alors Jo ne fit pas surpris de voir apparaître les deux jeunes frères le visage tuméfié sûrement dû à une chasse que Sam avait trouvée, après un bref signe de tête, elle alla dans la cuisine ne voulant pas qu’il la questionne encore une fois sur la disparition soudaine de Buffy. Jo n’était pas du genre à prendre parti, mais la situation actuelle était compliquée et Buffy lui faisait confiance et elle n’avait pas l’intention de la trahir, elle sursaute en entendant la porte s’ouvrir brusquement et soupira en voyant sa mère qui était, elle aussi, au courant.

 

Tu leur as bien dit de faire attention quand elles passeront ce soir? »Ellen demanda à sa fille en chuchotant.

Oui, et Buffy m’a demandé de te remercier encore une fois »Jo souri à sa mère heureuse d’avoir retrouvé leurs complicités, j’espère qu’ils ne vont pas rester tard sinon Buffy ne voudrait pas venir.

D’après ce que Sam a dit Bobby les attend plus tard cependant je soupçonne que ces deux-là n’abandonnent si facilement de retrouver Buffy »confia Ellen doucement.

Je le pense aussi, tu as eu des nouvelles de John?

Non, mais le connaissant il réapparaîtra bientôt, elle se tourna vers la porte, je ferais mieux d’y aller, avant que quiconque vienne me chercher. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici Dean? »demanda Ellen en voyant Dean près de la porte.

Je me demandais si tu avais eu des nouvelles? »Dean demanda doucement.

Pas depuis que tu me l’as demandé dix minutes plus tôt, elle continua de marcher sachant qu’il la suivait, vous avez bien mérité ton frère et toi une bière, elle désigna son visage tuméfié.

Elle ne devrait pas devoir affronter cela seul »se fit tout ce qu’il dit avant de retourner auprès de son frère.

Je viens d’avoir Bobby au téléphone »s’exclama Sam en voyant son frère »Buffy a été vue hier dans le Montana.

Il est sûr que c’était elle? »demanda Dean soulagé.

Certain »confirma Sam.

 

Sam lui raconta à voix basse sa rencontre avec Gordon chasseur comme eux, comment elle s'était mise du côté des vampires parce qu’il ne représentait pour elle aucun danger à ses yeux sachant qu’ils ne se nourrissaient que de sang de bovin. Il finit son rapide résumé en lui disant que Gordon voulait là retrouver et lui ferait payer pour cette mise en travers de son chemin. Sam laissa à son frère le temps d’absorber ce qu’il venait de lui dire et pour être honnête lui-même ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela, il devait manquer quelque chose à l’histoire qu’avait racontée Bobby sinon cela mettait Buffy aidant ce qu’ils chassaient et dans ce cas, il n’y aurait pas que Gordon à ses trousses il y en aurait d'autres qui suivront. En regard distraitement, son frère Sam put voire la colère s’emparer de lui, le connaissant il devait être en proie à des contradictions et il souhaite que cela l’emmène à son tour à penser qu’il ne fallait pas juger Buffy avant de l’avoir entendu.

Dean ne comprenait pas, comment elle pouvait prendre la défense de ses putains de vampires pires encore, elles les avaient laissés s’enfuir, il se remémora alors ce qu’elle leur avait avoué plutôt « sa relation intime avec deux d’entre eux ». La question qui harcelait ces pensées fait surface maintenant et il se trouva pris par une haine envers ces deux vampires qui l’avait touché intimement, il ferma les yeux comme pour balayer cette histoire et se concentra sur Gordon. Il avait déjà entendu parler de lui et sa haine contre les vampires n’hésitant pas à la traquer jusqu’aux derniers, maintenant qu’il avait Buffy dans sa ligne de mire, il avait peur pour elle. Jamais il ne laissera Gordon touché à Buffy malgré ce qu’elle avait fait, il s’était promis de la protéger et il tiendrait parole. Maintenant avec ce qu’il venait d’apprendre Dean n’était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance et il s'en voulait pour avoir succombé aux charmes de la jeune fille et de ne pas avoir été plus prudent après tout personne ne la connaissait, il devait la trouver et s’expliquer avec elle avant de qu’il ne tire des conclusions. Il était surpris par ses penser, car jamais avant il n’aurait donné une seule chance de s’expliquer avec ce qu’elle avait fait, même sans être là elle avait le don de changer se penser et cela lui apporte un sourire sur son visage malgré lui.

 

Il faut absolument la retrouver »finit par dire Dean.

Qu’est-ce que papa a pu bien lui dire pour qu’elle fuie sans nous en avertir et qui la aider? »rétorqua Sam à voix basse.

Papa a dû prendre peur en apprenant en apprenant quel était Buffy, il secoua la tête ne voulant pas s‘attarder sur ce terrain»par ailleurs j’ai surpris Ellen et Jo discuté à voix basse »confia Dean.

Tu penses qu’elles parlaient de Buffy? »Sam vit son frère acquiescer »qu’est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

On va aller rendre visite à bobby pour en savoir davantage sur ce Gordon e…..

Gordon? »Dean fut coupé par Ellen, vous l’avez rencontré?

Pas nous »Sam s’empressa de répondre et ajoute pesamment, il en a après Buffy.

Est ce que tu sais où elle est? »demanda Dean perdant patiente, putain est ce dont tu te rend compte qu’elle est en danger? »cria Dean voyant qu’Ellen se tournait vers Jo en l‘ignorant.

Ne crie pas sur ma mère »intervient Jo, je vais vous dire ce que je sais, elle regarde sa mère, je sais qu’on lui a promis de ne rien dire, mais on ne peut pas la laisser affronter cela toute seule, Jo fut soulagée de voir sa mère acquiescer.

 

Jo soupira et avoua à Dean et Sam qu’à la demande de Buffy, elles leur avaient trouvé un endroit pour elles à rester, en échange Buffy leur avait promis de rester en contact avec elles. Jo finit par avouer qu’elle n’était pas au courant pour Gordon, mais après avoir entendu l’histoire Jo était certaine que Buffy devait avoir ses raisons pour agir ainsi. Voyant l’état de nervosité de deux frères, elle leur dit que ce soir Buffy et son amie devaient venir les voir. Jo soupirèrent mal à l’aise d’avoir trahi son amie et espéraient qu’elle lui pardonnerait, cependant elle préféra ne rien lui dire au risque qu’elle ne vienne pas.

Buffy après avoir désinfecté ces plaît était allée prendre un bain histoire d’apaiser les courbatures, elle repense à sa conversation avec John plutôt et malgré elle cela la fit sourire. Elle devait avouer qu’il était redoutable, intelligent et fidèle et avait compris son désir de protéger ses garçons, à sa façon, il était attendrissant bien qu’elle ne lui dît jamais. Depuis le jour ou elle avait quitté la Roadhouse John et elle restait en contact permanent, sa connaissance face aux démons l’avait surprise et bienvenue. Avec l’aide de Willow et les indications de John, elle avait appris quelques incantations qui l’aideront à combattre certains démons qui prenaient possession de corps humain pour pouvoir utiliser leurs pouvoirs, elle qui d‘habitude ne prenait jamais part dans les recherches ou autres sauf quand elle n’avait pas le choix s‘était surprise à vouloir apprendre.

Maintenant dans la voiture que Willow avait louée plutôt pour aller rendre visite à Ellen et à Jo, Buffy se laissa penser qu’elle aimerait bien revoir les frères Winchesters. Malgré ce que disait, leur père elle savait qu’ils pouvaient prendre soin d’eux et que quoi qu’il arrivait il y aurait toujours du danger avec ou sans elle surtout au vu de leurs activités. Elle soupira sachant qu’ils devaient lui en vouloir d’être partie sans rien leurs dires, mais d’un autre côté sachant ce qu'il attendait c’était peut-être mieux ainsi. Un coup d’oïl sur le panneau l’avertit qu’elles étaient bientôt arrivées, la nuit avait envahi la route et seuls les feux de leur voiture refléta sur le sol.

 

Ce n’est pas rassurant de rouler la nuit »s’exclama Willow en repérant le bar.

Heureusement qu’on ne repartira que demain »terminant Buffy en connaissant son amie, ça m’a l’air calme, elle ajoute en sortant de la voiture.

Tu es sûr qu’il n‘y aura personne d‘autre? »s’inquiète aussitôt Willow en voyant la porte du bar s‘ouvrir»merde, elle lâcha en voyant les deux frères accompagnés de Jo.

Je vous croyais sur une chasse »dit Buffe en s’avançant vers eux.

Bonsoir à toi aussi Buffe »ironise Dean.

On devrait peut-être aller à l’intérieur non? »demanda Willow qui frissonnait.

Oui, maman vous attend »dit Jo pour s’adresser doucement à Buffy, je suis désolée »faisant signe à Sam et à Dean.

Tu n’as pas à l’être »la rassure Buffy en souriant, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes »termina-t-elle ne sortant son téléphone.

Sam, Dean, vous venez? »s’exclama Jo en voyant les deux frères observer Buffy »

 

Dean à la vue de Buffy avait senti son cœur s’accéléré malgré lui, à voir son visage, il supposa qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à les voir et cela l’envoi ravi. Maintenant qu’elle était tout près de lui il s’aperçu que son visage était légèrement tuméfié, un sourire triste abordait ces lèvres qui ne demandaient qu’à être embrassé. Il n’était pas surpris par se penser surtout quand cela concernait la jeune femme, mais pour l’instant il devait l’enlever de son esprit, satisfait il suivit les autres en espérant qu’elle ne tarderait pas à les suivres. Son ami Willow était beaucoup plus bavarde, car à peine arriver dans le bar qu’elle raconta à Jo et à Ellen les aventures qui venaient de leur arriver et Dean allait ouvrir la bouche quand il entend des voix qui provenaient de dehors, il se leva son frère sur ses talons.


End file.
